Packages
by Graciekit99
Summary: Yuri may have seen what was in Otabek's pants and he can't get it out of his head resulting in an embarrassing situation. *SMUT*


_**I wrote this for a friend's 18th as a slight joke that she can legally read 'smut' now. Enjoy.**_

It wasn't like Yuri was staring at Otabek crotch area on purpose but it was the same level as him. Yuri was sitting on the floor, shoving popcorn in his face. Otabek was sitting on the couch flicking through his phone. Yuri had turned around to steal some of Otabek's drink. Yuri quickly turned back to the movie.

"You want something, Yuri?" Otabek looked up from his phone.

"No. It's nothing." Yuri stretched his arms before he yawned. He leaned back and rested on Otabek's leg. "This movie is shit."

"You picked it."

"I closed my eyes and picked. How the fuck was I meant to know."

"Okay, Tiger. You are getting cranky. Time for a nap?" Otabek stood up and then picked up Yuri.

"Put me down, you ass hat!" Yuri shouted, clawing at Otabek's shirt. He was also kicking his feet, trying to break out of Otabek's grasp.

Yuri's foot caught on Otabek's waistband, pulling his pants down. It would have been fine if the boxer hadn't come off with the pants. Otabek dropped Yuri and pulled his pants back up. Yuri caught a glimpse of between his best friend's legs. Yuri quickly looked away before Otabek noticed.

"Sorry for dropping you."

"Umm, sure. I could have walked myself. Don't lug me about like that." Yuri was facing away from Otabek so the Kazakh didn't see him blushing. Yuri got up and went straight to his room.

Otabek didn't question Yuri, thinking the blond was just pissed off at him for being dropped on the ground. The truth was that Yuri was hiding under the sheet of his bed typing what the average size of a dick in Kazakh was. And the result, making him blush.

Somehow that google search led him to a sex toy website, looking at dildos. Yuri curiously flicked through the website, clicking on something if he was interested. His eyes widen when he found one that looked a similar size and shape or what he guessed it was when hard. Yuri clicked on it and added it to his basket the felt bad.

"I shouldn't be doing this." Yuri went back to the shopping basket icon but hesitated to take the item out. Yuri quickly typed in his details and hit next day delivery before hitting the purchase button. He felt stupid.

"What idiot lusts over their best friend's dick?" Yuri put his phone under his pillow and settled down for the night.

Morning came too quickly for Yuri's liking. He reached under his pillow to shut the alarm he set on his phone off. After struggling to turn the alarm off, Yuri flung his phone somewhere on his bed and pulled the covers back over his head.

Otabek knocked on the door not too long after. Yuri groaned and threw a pillow at the door.

"Go away. Still sleeping." Yuri said from under the covers.

Otabek shook his head on the other side of the door and opened it. He walked over to the bed and jumped on it, purposely on Yuri.

"Time to get up. I've pancakes, freshly made and I'm about to put them in the cat's bowl."

Yuri quickly sat up. "Don't you dare feed pancakes to Potya? She'll get fat."

"Well, that got you up. It's not like I've much time left, here in Russia. I like spending the time with you."

"Of course you do. We're more awesome together. As friends, that is." Yuri really didn't want add that at the end.

"Yeah. True. You'll still have to physically stop me feeding the pancakes to Potya." Otabek ran out of the room.

"Fuck you, Beka." Shouted Yuri as he ran after Otabek to get the pancakes first.

After they ate breakfast, Yuri decided to drag Otabek to obscure little stores around Saint Petersburg to look for gifts for Otabek's family. With gifts for all found, they went to get something to eat and drink.

"I found this song last night and thought of you." Otabek handed Yuri one of his earbuds and tapped the play button. Yuri at some point started to tape to the beat of the song. Yuri took out it out when the song stopped playing.

"I thought it was going to be something cheesy or shit but wow. How you find it?"

"Looking for stuff to remix. Yuri, what are you looking at?" Otabek turned to face where Yuri was looking and saw Viktor and Yuuri walking down the street. Yuuri waved to the pair.

"I can't get any peace from them. Beka, don't tell me they're coming in here?"

"Then I'll keep quiet but they might be behind you."

Yuri turned around with an annoyed look on his face. "What the hell do you want?"

"Sorry for crashing your lunch date but we were wondering if you both wanted to come over for dinner." Yuuri asked.

"Depending on who's cooking. If it's the balding old man then no." Yuri quickly spun around and took a sip of his drink.

"I am cooking," sighed Yuuri, knowing first-hand how bad Viktor was in the kitchen.

"Cool, what time?"

"Around five." Viktor said, putting an arm around his fiancée.

That was when Yuri's phone chimed with a message that his parcel had arrived. Yuri hit the lock button and put his phone in his pocket.

"I have to do something. Sorry Beka. Have to go." Yuri jogged out of the café. Yuri knew it was wrong to leave Otabek with those two but he couldn't risk anyone finding out what was in the package before he got home. When Yuri made it to the reception of his apartment he asked the person on front desk for his package.

Yuri check that it hadn't been open. He was relieved when none of the box's seals were broken and headed straight for his apartment. Yuri slammed the door and started to tear the parcel apart as he walked to his room.

Yuri stood in the middle of his bedroom holding a seven and a half inch dildo. Yuri took a shaky breathe as he surveyed the actual size of the lump of silicon. "Why did I buy this?" He mumbled to himself as he brought it into the bathroom to wash it.

When he had it dried off, Yuri went back to his room and dumped the dildo on his bed before looking for lube. He wanted to walk in the morning, not be bed bound. He crawled into a comfortable position on his bed and shimmied his pants and brifts down.

Yuri coats his figurers with the lube before working it onto cock. When Yuri was satisfied with the slickness, he used the rest of the lube left on his figures to work is hole open. Even though no one was around, he still tried to hold back the moans. When Yuri felt stretched enough, he slide his figure out with a gasp.

He eyed up the dildo and lined it up with his ass. Slowly, Yuri sunk down on it. He could feel the pain and burn of being stretched out further than he was use too. Suddenly Yuri lost his balance and fell onto the bed. The dick slide faster into Yuri. The blond yelped at the sudden movement inside of him. Yuri fixed his position again to make it easier for him to reach.

When he felt more stable he started to slowly push the dick in and out. Yuri didn't care if he was imagined Otabek above him, teasing him slowly till he was at breaking point. He was horny and wanted more so he picked up the pace.

Yuri let out more moans as he felt all his muscles tensing up. He grabbed his own dick and started pumping it. Then, as he hits just the right spot, he cummed moaning Otabek's name.

What Yuri didn't notice when he climaxed was that Otabek was standing at the door. Yuri curled up post orgasm and didn't notice that Otabek was walking towards the bed. It wasn't until Yuri seen a shadow over him did he look. And he certainly wasn't expecting Otabek to be over his looking him up and down.

"That dick is smaller than mine, just saying." That was all Otabek said before leaving the room. Yuri crawled under the sheets and curled up once again, wanting to die to save himself the embarrassment of being caught.


End file.
